


Unrequited

by StarCrysis



Series: Perfect Imperfection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Lemon, M/M, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrysis/pseuds/StarCrysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sasuke's birthday. He's spending time with Itachi. Warning: yaoi, uchihacest, lemons. This is complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Do you see yaoi sex happening in every episode? No? Then I don't own it.
> 
> This is an alternate universe in which Itachi didn't massacre the Uchiha clan.

 “Otouto…” Itachi faced his brother at the table, awaiting lunch. “Happy 15th birthday.” Itachi smiled a loving smile that no sibling could ever give.

“Thank you, Aniki.” Sasuke said back, turning his head to hide the flush of pink hosting the surface of his cheeks. Itachi smirked.

“Of course, we’re not going to be home for a couple hours today, Sasuke.” Their mother, Mikoto Uchiha told the younger sibling. “Itachi will be looking after you for most of the day.” Sasuke’s heart lept.

_A day with Itachi-kun?_ He thought to himself. _Will I be able to control myself?_

Itachi smirked again. Him and his brother alone for a whole day. _Well, this should be interesting._ He thought.

“When are you and father leaving?” Sasuke asked his mother, desperate for an answer; a beneficial answer.

“In about an hour” Mikoto answered. She handed both Sasuke and Itachi coupons. “For your birthday, you a day of free access to the hot springs baths.” She said “Itachi will take you.”

Sasuke’s mouth started to water, as he desired nothing more than this day out with Itachi. He bit back a fantasy.

“Otouto…” Itachi started, a playful smile dancing upon his lips. He stared down into the blackness of his little brother’s eyes as he bit back a fantasy also. “You’ve had a lot of missions lately. Why don’t I take you now?” Sasuke swallowed. What was happening? Was this really happening? He needed his brother. He needed his brother right then and there.

He grabbed Itachi and tore off his clothes, bending him over the table. He plunged into him over and over, their mother watching in horror.

Sasuke silenced his fantasy and held his hands on his laps, trying to keep calm.

“Sure.” he said calmly. “Let me just get ready.” He got up and walked down the hallway. Itachi watched his butt as he walked.

Sasuke entered his room and closed the door. He locked and and walked over to his bed and laid down. He made a handsign.

“Silence no jutsu!” he whispered. Any sound that would escape his vocal chords would now only be audible to him, and no one else, until he released the genjutsu. Sasuke proceeded to unbutton his shorts, revealing his elongated member. He let every fantasy fill his mind as he closed is eyes. A sigh escaped his lips as he ran his fingers down his shaft.

Itachi approached Sasuke’s room. He silently wrapped his fingers around the door handle, the one that gained him access. Maybe he would be changing. He tried turning the handle. It did not turn.

_Locked?_ Itachi thought to himself. His curiosity took hold. “Revealing jutsu!” Itachi whispered into his newly made handsign. This jutsu would give him a five second peek into Sasuke’s room. A portal-like window appeared on Sasuke’s room. Itachi watched for five seconds, silently breathing in what he saw. He bit back a moan as the jutsu wore off. He has seen Sasuke’s lips move, but no audible sound was emitted. Itachi snickered.

“You always were a bright one, Otouto.” He said quietly, recognizing the silencing jutsu. He made a handsign.

Sasuke started pumping himself harder and faster, letting all thoughts of Itachi fill his mind. Itachi wet, Itachi naked, Itachi with his cock thrusted inside of him with no mercy, rubbing against his prostate like no other. He moaned loudly. _Thank god for this silencing jutsu…_ he thought. He moaned again and again, occasionally whispering “Itachi” and sometimes “Aniki” or “Nii-san.” getting himself off more. He pumped harder and harder. The hand that wasn’t working was clenching the bedsheets. That’s when he started throbbing, and hot, white liquid spurted from his tip, covering all of his hand. He wiped it off with his bedsheets and put his now limp member away, panting.

“What is wrong with me?” he asked himself and made a handsign. “Release!” he said out loud and his voice became audible to the world again. He sat up, a bit worn out.

Itachi was just about to release the Silencing jutsu when Sasuke’s bedroom door opened. Itachi’s heart lept.

“Hey, Aniki” Sasuke said coolly. “You ready?


	2. Day-Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walk. From here to there. It's crazy.

“You two have fun!” the siblings’ mother called out the door to her darling sons. Sasuke grunted his response and Itachi said nothing as Mikoto closed the door behind them. “Honey, are those hotel reservations ready?”

Sasuke walked to the left of his brother, staying about two feet away and a couple inches behind. He breathed nervously, his heart pounding with so much force, he could feel it from his hands, which were drenched within his pockets. He gulped.

_I’m so nervous…_ He thought to himself. He felt himself start to panic. _God, what is wrong with me?!_ He thought ferociously, mentally kicking himself. _Not only is Itachi my brother, but we’re both guys!_ He continued to kick himself mentally over and over until a voice penetrated his thoughts, snapping him back to reality.

“Earth to Sasuke….?” Itachi said awkwardly, in an almost sing-song voice. Sasuke jolted away from his trip within his mind and looked up at his brother. He was so tall and manly…

Itachi breathed a small laugh and put his arm around the smaller raven. “I don’t know why you’re so jumpy today, but you’re being way too adorable, Otouto.” Itachi mused with a small, kind smile.

_A-adorable?!_ Sasuke’s thought began to roam, like a schoolgirl with a crush, always taking too much to heart. He felt his face grow hot and he knew he was blushing ferociously. _I wish he meant it the way I wanted him to…_

Itachi mentally kicked himself as well. _I just flirted with my brother… didn’t I?_ he silently complained to himself. _What the hell? When did my balls grow to the size of the Sand Village?_ He began to over think himself to a straight panic. _What’s going to happen now? Is he going to… catch on?_ He let go of Sasuke and looked down at him. The smaller boy’s face was covered in a delicious blush. Itachi reluctantly let his mind wander around the concept of Sasuke feeling the same way about him as he did Sasuke. He sighed.

“What are you thinking about, Aniki?” Sasuke had looked up and saw that his brother seemed very lost in thought. Itachi jolted and whirled his head around to his brother, in a breathtaking speed.

“I was just wondering…” Itachi started, now staring up at the sky, still obviously lost in thought. He then turned his head to Sasuke again. “Do you like it when I’m nice to you like this, Otouto?”

Sasuke pondered the question. Come to think of it, Itachi was almost never _nice_ to him, per say. He just seemed lost in his own little world, having no time for anything but being a ninja. It seemed like Itachi went out of his way to avoid him, a lot of the time. Sasuke looked up at his brother, with a large smile dancing upon his face (of course, Itachi saw shoujo sparkles).

“I love it!” Sasuke said cutely. Itachi let a slight smile dance on his lips before speaking again.

“Then I shall grant you that wish, and that wish alone.” He said somberly, before looking back up to the sky. The gears of his mind started turning again. Too long had he been hiding his feeling through cruelly avoiding his little brother. It was time to let things unfold naturally, however they may unfold.

On the other side of the spectrum, Sasuke was feeling disappointed. Only that wish? He had another wish, one far more… desirable. It was as if luck was never going to be on his side, even on his birthday. He looked up to see that they were only a few quick feet away from the hot spring. He sighed and trudged behind Itachi for the couple feet, entering quietly.

Sasuke and Itachi leaned against the counter at the front, and awaited someone to do their job and take their coupons so they could get on with their day. Sasuke’s foot was tapping impatiently as he glared at the wall opposite of him. _Hurry up already!_ He complained internally. A flash of pink hair, and the waiting was over.

“Sasuke-kun!” screamed an overjoyed Sakura who had appeared from the back. She ran around from behind the counter and embraced Sasuke with a gigantic hug. Itachi watched the performance intently, letting a glare take hold of his eyes, which were keeping constant contact with the pink head. His fists had clenched involuntarily, held behind his back.

“Sakura…” Sasuke said dully. He loosened her grip around his neck with his hands a little. “Get off of me.” Itachi’s fists unclenched a little. Sakura let go of Sasuke and stood in front of him.

“But…” she began to whine. “It’s your birthday!” She said, pouting, before her voice changed from whining, to an attempt at seductive. She leaned forward, her lips only an inch away from the raven’s ear. “Don’t you want your present…?” She giggled into his ear before an attempt to make another move. Her lips had barely made contact with Sasuke’s cheek before a hand flew through the air, landing her on the ground.

“Aniki…?” Sasuke breathed, a bit appalled at what he had just witnessed. _Why did Itachi hit Sakura?_

Itachi pondered the same thought, only coming to one conclusion. He was terrifyingly jealous. But he couldn’t tell Sasuke that. “Uhh….” He stalled. He thought a little bit harder, and finally came up with something that would save his ass(that, for everyone’s information, belonged to Sasuke). “She was annoying” he said with a breath that was almost a laugh. Sasuke snickered as well.

“Let’s go” Sasuke said with a smirk, dropping the coupons on Sakura’s unconscious body. Sasuke walked into the changing room, and, after a little bit of stalling, Itachi followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff may go down ;) Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Desire and Disaster

hese two brothers, Itachi and Sasuke, in a changing room together was just short of a disaster. They stood side by side, with only maybe a yard between them. 

Itachi would remove an article or clothing. Sasuke Would glance, a burning desire engulfing him from head to toe. He tried to suppress his blush as he removed an article of clothing himself. Then, Itachi would glance, the same burning desire that filled Sasuke, filling him. It was like a game of cat and mouse, except they were chasing each other, without actually chasing each other.

"Aniki..." Sasuke started. He had removed every article of clothing he was wearing at this point, and was facing away from his brother. "A towel?" he requested, seeing as the small stack of towels was much closer to Itachi. Itachi nodded to himself and laid a towel on his brother's shoulders from behind, almost shaking from trying to keep his eyes off Sasuke's beautiful body. Sasuke covered himself, and turned back to his brother, assuming he had already had a towel fastened around his waist. His breath hitched, as he tried to keep his eyes off of Itachi's limp length. It disappeared behind a towel. He started to feel himself drool, which broke him out of his zone. He started to advance towards the entrance to the bathing area. 

"Aniki..." Sasuke started again. Itachi was broken away from his own naughty thoughts. "Um.... let's go" Sasuke decided on the follow up to getting his brother's attention. Itachi responded with a grunt and followed his little brother into the bathing area, the entrance breathing steam into the changing room.

Sasuke entered the bathing area, Itachi trailing him. They were met by blinding steam, that they weren't entirely unfamiliar with. The heat immediately started to work up a sweat for both of them. The water was empty, apparently thoroughly reserved for them. It sparkled, beckoning entrance. Sasuke compared it to Itachi"s eyes. Itachi compared it to Sasuke's.

"Otouto," Itachi said as he removed his towel. He held out his hand. "I'm better at folding towels than you." Sasuke struggled to keep his eyes above his brother's waist, but Itachi's beautiful torso was more than enough to keep him at least moderately interested. Sasuke nodded silently, holding his breath. His hands shook as he removed his towel. How could Itachi not notice how awkward this day was? Itachi took it gently out of his brother's hand, their fingers brushing together ever so slightly, sending electric pulses through both of their bodies. Sasuke turned his head to hide his blushing face, relieved Itachi had turned away. Itachi faced away from Sasuke, this nervousness only barely making his heart race. He was Itachi Uchiha, after all. He folded the towels as fast and composed as he could. He set them at the edge of the hot spring.

"Aniki..." Sasuke started yet again, quickly sounding like a broken record. He wanted more than anything to stop this forbidden want. To go home before subjecting himself to a torturous experience regarding something he couldn't possibly have.

"Hn?" Itachi turned to look at his brother, but his eyes wandered everywhere but to the ones opposite of him. His thoughts were quite opposite of Sasuke's, however, they leaned more towards fulfilling his want than stopping it. He was Itachi Uchiha after all.

"Nevermind." Sasuke Said, turning to look away from his older brother. He took it all back. He wanted nothing more than to spend this time with his brother, forbidden want or not. He had to suck it up and control himself.

"There you go," Itachi said. He smiled, looking at Sasuke as he dipped on leg into the almost searing hot water. "Being all adorable again." He mentally kicked himself for be obvious once again. He had to be more careful. Sasuke watched in deep thought as Itachi held out a hand for him. He flinched at himself. _Damnit._ He thought. _Like this wouldn't be even more obvious._ He sighed internally. He couldn't be taking it back now. He mentally composed himself and smiled at Sasuke. "Come on in, Otouto." he said in the least lustful and most brotherly voice possible. Sasuke nodded, a little shocked at the gesture. He took Itachi's hand. Itachi eased father into the water, Sasuke's leg had just connected with it, sending more heat throughout his body. As soon as their flesh connect between the hands, his heartbeat began to speed. Itachi could barely control himself. Great. They were aout to be in the water. Together. Naked.

What Sasuke hadn't anticipated was the unnoticed small puddle of water a step in front of his other foot. He step forward positioning himself to put his other leg into the water. His foot slipped back, and he fell. He crashed down on top of Itachi, each of his body parts connecting with the other's counterparts, flesh touching flesh. The water beneath them splashed up, engulfing Sasuke's entire body, which also wasn't anticipated. Itachi had fallen backwards under his brother's weight, causing the large splash. Sasuke's fingers became entwined with Itachi's out of fear. 

_This is going to be a long day._ They thought in unison.


	4. Internally

   “I-I’m sorry, nii-san…” Sasuke voiced grimly, embarrassed. He got off of his older brother and proceeded to sit in the pool of steaming water, trying to calm down. Itachi sat where he was for a moment, trying to catch his breath… and his thoughts. After he dubbed himself semi-successful at this, he slid closer to Sasuke, taking a spot beside his little brother. He ruffled Sasuke’s damp hair.

“You need to be more careful, Otouto” he said, with a slightly insincere smile. He was actually quite shaken from the event, and his self control was dwindling. Sasuke blushed in response and turned away, breaking loose from the hand that rested upon his head.

“Aniki, you don’t have to be all ‘brig brother’ all the time…” Sasuke said, embarrassed. He meant these words, too. His body was heating up quickly and he didn’t even bother to look at Itachi as he said, “I am 15 now.”

Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy, and seemingly cold-hearted older brother, blushed. Was Sasuke saying he didn’t want him to act like a brother? He imagined this to himself, Sasuke actually feeling that way. Maybe more…? Itachi shook his head, shaking the thought away from his mind. What was with him, today of all days? He took his brother by the chin, and turned the smaller sibling’s face towards him. Sasuke’s onyx eyes pondered this action. Itachi noticed, now that he was looking at him, _really_ looking at him, how innocently cute his little Sasuke could be. Meanwhile, Sasuke was holding his breath. What could Itachi be thinking? Itachi chuckled slightly, letting go of Sasuke’s face, poking him in the forehead.

“Oww….” Sasuke whined. His finger rubbed the spot where he had been assaulted.

“Otouto, you’re so cute sometimes, y’know?” Itachi said in brotherly affection, a smile masking his inner feelings.

“Nii-san…” Sasuke breathed, taken aback.

“I will always be your Aniki, no matter what happens.” Itachi continued soothingly. “And your Aniki will always love you.” Itachi mentally kicked himself under his now-nervous smile. He had a millisecond of a thought that he had just confessed his love for his little brother. _No…_ Itachi though. _Sasuke will have no idea what I mean._

At the same time Itachi was kicking himself in though, Sasuke felt as though he was going to throw up his stomach. _Your Aniki will always love you._ The words rang in his head. He went rigid when they were spoken, and remained that way as they rang. Oh, how he wanted those words to mean more than they did….

The two brothers sat in silence, basking in the steam for a couple minutes, until Itachi turned to the young, raven haired boy. “Otouto…” He started, breaking the silence, and breaking Sasuke away from his thoughts.

“Hn?” Sasuke sounded, acknowledging his brother’s words, and turning toward the elder Uchiha. He was nervous, but not so much now that he wasn’t in the silence with his thoughts.

“What do you think of me…? Itachi finished. He was honestly scared to ask, he felt like a schoolgirl trying to find out if her crush liked her, but he didn’t care. He was a mighty Uchiha, though, and this was severely bruising his ego.

Fear struck Sasuke as he froze. The hot spring water seemed to heat up and burn his insides, as if he was falling into the mouth of Hell. How exactly was he supposed to answer? Truthfully? Or like society expected him to?

“Aniki, you know I love you.” Sasuke said, deciding to choose an answer that would suit both. He looked deep into Itachi eyes, the ones that were so much like his own, and smiled the cutest, most innocent smile. Itachi was hit with a wave of a blush. His brother was so adorable, and said those words just as adorable. How could anyone _not_ want to get into his pants? Though, it made Itachi wonder…. Did Sasuke feel the same way as he felt about him? He wished he could find out, but concluded wishing was for fools. That didn’t stop him.

“Nii-san…” Sasuke cooed, breaking Itachi away from his thoughts again. “Why did you ask me that?” Itachi sighed. Now he needed to think of an answer. He was frightfully exhausted with this cat and mouse thing. He decided to take the easy way out.

“I was just wondering, Otouto.” He said with a smile. With no warning, or any inkling of wanting to before that random moment, Itachi’s onyx eyes wandered around Sasuke’s hot, soaked torso. Every toned muscle was incredibly noticeable, like his own. As he watched, Sasuke cracked his neck and rubbed it. _That’s right._ Itachi thought. _He’s been complaining about his neck since the last mission._ Itachi sighed. He couldn’t help himself. Quickly, before Sasuke could react, he adjusted his position so he was mostly behind Sasuke, the smaller teen himself resting between Itachi’s legs.

_What?_ Sasuke was so confused. Did he doze off? Was this a dream? All Sasuke could do was sit there, frozen, as Itachi’s hands began to crush and churn Sasuke’s neck muscles. Sasuke immediately relaxed a little bit, his head drooping slightly. He sighed, half of relief, half of something else.

“A-Aniki?” Sasuke whined quietly, almost desperate for an answer regarding what was going on.

“I could tell your neck was bothering you…” Itachi said reassuringly, moving one hand to work Sasuke’s shoulder muscles. He felt his cheeks getting hot. He loved being this close to his darling Otouto. Sasuke, however, sighed. That was it, huh? He was only doing this because his neck was bothering him. Sasuke started to tense.

“Calm down, Otouto” Itachi leaned over to whisper into Sasuke’s ear. Sasuke shivered as he felt his older sibling's hot breath envelope his earlobe. He felt himself getting slightly aroused… But thank goodness there was steamy water to cover this up.

“I-Itachi…” Sasuke whined, as he was becoming more relaxed. It felt so good as Itachi began to work the muscles in his neck, shoulders, and back. He imagined what else those fingers could do…

Itachi smirked something slightly devilish. Was his brother enjoying this? Should he… try to go further?

“Nii-san…” Sasuke started, beginning to calm himself down.

“Hn?” Itachi grunted in response.

“Do you like…. Girls?” Sasuke asked. At this point, knowing that this would go on unrequited, he just wanted advice. He had never dated, or had ever been interested in a girl his whole life. His first and only kiss was that pest, Naruto. The only person he could remember wanting was Itachi. But Itachi never had time for him, except today. But Sasuke couldn’t just come out and say any of this.

Itachi, however, froze. He stopped what he was doing with his hands and just… Froze. What could he mean? Could he possibly be catching on?

“What are you on about?” Itachi asked, resting his elbows on his little brother’s shoulders from behind.

“Like… I dunno…” Sasuke said, desperately trying to find the right words to what he was trying to communicate. “Like, you’ve never had a girlfriend, right? And neither have I. I’m just confused as to… Ah… I dunno…” Sasuke gave up. He wasn’t _really_ confused. He had his brother, and that’s all he needed. He looked over his shoulder at Itachi’s face. He looked absolutely dumbfounded.

“Well….” Itachi started. “I think it’s just because I don’t need a girl in my life.” He sighed, preparing to mentally kick himself for whatever he was going to recklessly spew out of his mouth next. “I have everything I want… Under my own roof.” The mental kicking began almost immediately, as Itachi blushed.

Sasuke’s face turned beet red. Did he just hear right? His own roof? There was a possibility that could mean him. Could that mean Itachi really did share Sasuke’s feelings? He sighed, beginning to muster up as much courage as he could. He just wanted… a little. Sasuke reached up to his shoulders, where Itachi’s arms were resting, gently taking hold of Itachi’s wrists.

“Huh?” Itachi grunted, looking down at the black hair that laid slightly damp on his brother’s head. What Sasuke did next took possibly, 2 seconds. He pulled Itachi’s arms down, until Itachi was holding him in the crook of his neck from behind.

“Aniki…” Sasuke said quietly, turning his head sideways so Itachi could see a small portion of his face. “Hold me?” As soon as he said it, the small raven-haired boy began to panic within his mind. _What if this was a bad idea?_ He thought. _Could I have ruined everything?_

Itachi was taken aback. His heart began to pound. This affection was more than brotherly, he could tell by the tone in Sasuke’s voice. Maybe Sasuke was just confused. The only thing that was the same with him this time though, was his eyes. Those adorable, innocent eyes that Itachi had to try as hard as he could most of the time to say no to. But he didn’t say no this time. No, he complied with this request dearly. He took his right arm, and slid it under Sasuke’s arm, pulling his hand up to Sasuke’s shoulder. He took his left arm and wrapped it around Sasuke’s stomach and lower back.

“Of course, Otouto.” Itachi whispered in Sasuke’s ear. The hot breath was almost too much for the younger sibling to bear, especially when Itachi was holding him the way he was. Sasuke sighed heavily as Itachi nuzzled the spot between his neck and shoulder, breathing out of his mouth. The hotness of his breath was like trailing kisses all around that area. Sasuke knew what he wanted to do, but didn’t know _what_ to do. He just sat there. Terrified. And he wanted his lips. Itachi’s lips. The lips that secretly wanted him as well, but self control was stopping them.


	5. Unexpected

“Aniki…” Sasuke started as he began to bake in the hot liquid surrounding him. Itachi brought his head up slightly. “It’s getting late.” The young raven reluctantly broke away from the older Uchiha’s hold and grabbed for his towel. He didn’t want to leave this time with his brother, but the heat was overwhelming…. both kinds. Itachi sighed and got up.

“You’re more punctual than I am, Otouto…” Itachi obliviously said with a weak smile. He grabbed for his towel as well, and followed his brother back to the dressing room.

“After silently getting dressed, the two Uchiha siblings snuck past a still-dazed Sakura, and began to walk home. The July day was sunny and a bit overwhelming after all that added heat.

“Nii-San…” Sasuke began to whine.

“Hn?” The elder grunted, not even looking down at his older brother.

“When are mom and dad going to be home?” Sasuke asked. Itachi, without a watch, looked up at the pale blue sky, squinting from the sun.

“It’s about 6:30.” He said, seemingly to the sky. He lowered his head, and looked ahead of him. “They should already be home.” Sasuke sighed. There goes spending more time alone with his brother on his birthday.

Itachi looked down at his brother, who was now looking sullenly at the ground. He placed a hand on the younger Uchiha’s head. The teen’s black hair was damp. Sasuke heart skipped, and he innocently looked up at his Itachi.

“What’s wrong, Otouto?” The elder asked his brother, as he finally tied back his messy, damp hair. Sasuke’s face twisted into a pout… an obvious one.

“Nothing…” he sounded bluntly. Itachi stared down at the younger raven, who was now looking ahead of him, like a brat who had a toy taken away from him. He was confused. He’s 15 and… pouts? It reminded him of Sasuke’s younger days, when he was about 8, his body not even ready to be a teen’s. His pouts were hourly and his voice whiny. The boy was very possessive of his 13 year old brother at that age, always wanting to spend as much time as possible with Itachi, Itachi never having the time. Itachi cracked a small smile and removed his hand from the 15 year old boy’s head, and instead, wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Sasuke’s smile enveloped his lips as he blushed.

“I’ve missed being this close to you, Aniki…” Sasuke said, looking up brightly at Itachi. The elder sighed. His pride prevented him from admitting it, but he missed it too. He let his arm fall from the birthday boy’s shoulder as the Uchiha siblings approached their house.

“Guess we’re here…” he sighed out; also disappointed his time with his younger brother was over. Sasuke nodded, equally, if not more disappointed. Itachi decided to at least make these last couple moments worthwhile. He motioned his little brother to come to him with his finger, a smirk dancing on his lips. Sasuke knew what was coming; a sharp poke to the forehead. But he reluctantly inched closer anyway, like he always did, his brother stopping him short when he was only inches away.

_Here it comes_ , the young raven thought, preparing for the dull pain in his forehead. There was movement, and he flinched. He saw nothing but the back of his eyelids, but he felt no dull pain. He only felt warmth touching his forehead, as if the elder had just laid the tip of his fingers on the boy’s head. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, only to find Itachi wasn’t at all poking his forehead, he wasn’t doing anything Sasuke was used to. He felt the breath from Itachi’s nose on his hairline. Itachi was…. Kissing his forehead! All the small, lovestruck teen could do was gasp. The elder broke away and placed a hand on his younger brother’s head.

“I miss this, Otouto.” Itachi sounded wearily, smiling slightly. If Sasuke could catch on, it better be now. Itachi turned away from his little brother and opened up the sliding door to the house, ignoring the dumbfounded look on his brother’s face, before Sasuke could even have an inkling of thought about responding. He broke out of his daze to follow his brother, whilst his thoughts flooded and jumped about his head. That had to be a sign… right?

Almost as soon as the young raven set foot in the house, a shrill voice trailed out of the kitchen, following a slender, black-haired woman, the one who had given him birth.

“Sasuke, dear!” Mikoto wailed, pressing her palm against her youngest son’s cheeks and kissing his forehead. “There’s cake for you!!” Sasuke pulled away from his mother’s touch, slightly embarrassed, considering it seemed that the older brother he so looked up to seemed like he was taking him seriously now. He glanced briefly at said older brother before he heard more footsteps from the kitchen to the foyer.

“Father….” Sasuke peeped, his heart beginning to plummet. He was terrified out of his wits of his father, especially for he was someone who would never take him seriously, no matter what Itachi thought of him. _If father knew about the feelings I have for my Aniki, he’d_ …. he broke away from his thoughts before they got too bloody.

“Happy birthday, son.” The boy’s father said, almost sounding angry. Sasuke nodded his thanks and turned to his older brother, hoping for some kind of back-up. It was as if Itachi had turned to stone in his father’s presence, which was the usual. He just stared coldly at what seemed to be nothing, a vacuum, as Sasuke looked up at his blank face. The younger boy sighed, defeated, as usual.

“Well, come on; let’s get started on some cake!” Mikoto said cheerily, trying to break the tension that happened anytime her husband was in a room with her kids. As the four of them started groggily towards the kitchen, there was a sharp knock on the door.

“Sasuke, go to the kitchen.” Fugaku said. Sasuke sighed. He was fifteen, he knew the odds and ends of his dick, and he was a Chuunin for chrissake! Why couldn’t they accept that he could handle “Shinobi talk” considering he was a Shinobi as well?

After waiting in the kitchen for what seemed like an hour (the reality being that he sat there brooding for only about 15 minutes), he was then joined by three figures, being his father, mother, and brother.

“Sasuke, your father and I have to go on a mission…” Mikoto sounded apologetically, as she pet the young boy’s hair. “You and Itachi can dig in and hang out until we get back.” Sasuke nodded, trying to look as unhappy as possible. He was going to be alone again with his Nii-san! He tried to keep his excitement at a low level as he glanced at Itachi. A slight smile danced on the other boy’s lips, showing he might be pleased as well.

“We’re very sorry” their mother finished, as she began to rush out of the door with their father. As the door slammed, a very excited Sasuke thought, _I’m not._


	6. Impulse

   Sasuke turned to his dark-haired brother awkwardly. “I guess we can dig in any time now…” he said, avoiding eye contact and glancing at the cake. He was very tense as he sat at the table, joined by Itachi. His heart was pounding almost audibly. He was alone with his Aniki again. Was luck on his side? He took one finger and swiped the top of the cake with it, covering the tip of his finger with the creamy white frosting. Itachi drew in a large breath through his nose.

This was his chance. His chance to show Sasuke. He was no longer intimidated by the possible outcome. He just wanted to show his Otouto his feelings. Before the frosting-coated finger got close to making any contact with Sasuke’s lips, Itachi grasped his wrist, earning a gasp. He gently sucked the frosting off of the awestruck raven’s finger.

“A-aniki…” Sasuke whined in shock, watching his brother’s actions. He pulled his hand away. He proceeded to stare at Itachi with a dumbfounded look on his face, frozen in position.

“I want you….” Itachi started. At that moment, Sasuke lost control. He needed Itachi, and his heart was pounding in anticipation for what he was about to do. Worry, sorrow, nothing existed anymore, except for him, and his brother. He closed his eyes and pushed of the chair, his pulse beginning to quicken dramatically.

Itachi saw Sasuke face approaching his own, the younger boy’s eyes closed. Sasuke’s mouth was slightly open, and Itachi began to feel his brother’s slow, hot breaths coating his own lips. It seemed to go in slow motion as they got closer and closer.

In reality it was going much faster, because within half a second Sasuke’s lips came crashing into Itachi’s with all the desire and lust built up over the years. Itachi didn’t even have time to hone his instinct to be shocked. He didn’t even think to will himself to close his eyes; they just closed involuntarily, to show how comfortable he was with this gesture. Sasuke breathed out, mostly out of relief. He pushed his lips harder onto his brother’s, as he straddled Itachi’s hips on the chair, and tangled his fingers in his hair, pushing him deeper into the kiss as well.

Itachi was done holding back, no words needed. He needed to do this now.

Itachi slipped his tongue out to lick Sasuke’s bottom lip, requesting entrance. A muffled moan erupted from the back of the younger’s throat. Itachi pulled him closer as he allowed entrance into the hot cavern that was his mouth. There was a short battle for dominance, and, as you would presume, Itachi won, rewarding Sasuke for surrendering with a grunt.

“A-Aniki…” The younger raven breathed, as he pulled away. He was getting so hot he couldn’t breathe just through his nose. His body was beginning to jolt every time Itachi’s hands moved. The elder just looked up, knowledgeable, into Sasuke’s eyes. He understood the amount of pleasure that was building up in Sasuke’s body, because it was building up in his as well. But, Itachi being who he was, he could not sink down to uke status. So he carried his little brother over to the carpeted floor and laid him down.

“Aniki…” Sasuke repeated, not being able to process much thought. His pants were growing beyond tight; his member was growing rock hard at this enticing group of gestures. He looked up at his dear Aniki, with complete and utter need, and started moving in a way that looked almost as his he was convulsing. Itachi grunted out a laugh, as he felt his own dick matching the hardness of his brother’s, as he witnessed Sasuke’s sexy position.

“Aniki, please…” The younger sighed out again, feeling his desire grow even greater. He wanted his brother inside of him, now, but he knew there were other things that needed to be done first. Itachi sped it up, at his brother’s request, slowly removing Sasuke’s shirt. In retaliation, Sasuke pulled out the elder’s ponytail, and locks of obsidian crashed down, curtaining both sides of his face.

“You’re so…” Sasuke looked into his Aniki’s eyes innocently, his face growing hotter every second. Beautiful, he wanted to say, but words wouldn’t form. Itachi respond with a smirk, and removed his own shirt, revealing perfectly toned muscles. It was as if, just because of the situation, his body was much more delicious than Sasuke had ever seen it before.

“Hmph…” Itachi grunted and looked at his Otouto with the most loving eyes that could ever be encased with obsidian black. He sized his brother up and down, from his hard, pink nipples, to his happy trail, leading into an enticing V. And then his face, contorted from desire, made Sasuke look like the most innocent slut. But he wasn’t, he was Sasuke. That didn’t stop it from being sexy…

Itachi decided to tease him, contributing to the build-up of the sibling’s first time. He wanted it to be special, and sexy, and perfect. The elder slid down Sasuke’s chest to his belly button, then led trailing kisses up to his nipples. The younger raven arched up, letting out small, unearthly sounds, as if he was trying to hold in whatever noises he held. Itachi likes this too, and began to swirl his tongue around said nipple, gently nibbling on the bud.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, his voice building up in his throat as he tried to keep the noises down. He let out a burst of hot air, then sucked in more through his teeth. He arched up even more. He couldn’t believe anything could feel this good. He cracked open his eyes long enough to see the other raven slide his lips over to his other nipple. Sasuke hissed again, sucking in air, as he felt Itachi’s hands, re-working the buttons on his pants. _This… is really happening…_ he thought, that being the first thought he had formed in awhile.

Itachi continued with removing Sasuke’s pants, and suddenly realized he wanted Sasuke to give him everything, open up completely, complete with noises. So, following the new removal of the younger’s pants, he recklessly engulfed his brother’s throbbing member into his mouth.

The new feeling of pleasure in Sasuke’s groin was enough to give the him a heart attack. He gasped and arched up, making Itachi grip his hips and push him down. Itachi moved his tongue around, and all of his Otouto spilled out of the younger’s mouth. From swear words, to squeaks, to him totally crying out. The elder thought that was enough, letting Sasuke’s dick slip out of his mouth.

The younger sibling sighed out, his body relaxing after the sudden loneliness of his member. This loneliness was filled in by something warm probing at his entrance.

“I-tachi!” Sasuke cried out in surprise as his face grew hot and he looked down at his older brother pressing his wet tongue against his hole. Though, again, just as quickly as it happened, this stopped as well.

Itachi sat up, his hair dangling in his face, and looked down at his Otouto. He was a picture of perfection, whimpering and looking up at his, his eyes half closed, his arms sprawled out on the floor, a sheet of red making a home below his eyes. His legs shook under him. Itachi took one finger and pushed it in slowly, and he used his other hand to unfasten his own pants.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable with this gesture, although, he knew it was necessary and tried to force himself to relax. He moaned loudly as Itachi’s member was released from its jean confines. Without thinking, the younger released his legs from in-between his brothers, spreading them apart, and sitting up and Itachi pulled his knees in. He took a deep breath, and licked the tip of his dick. Itachi rewarded him with a hiss as his pushed another finger into Sasuke’s throbbing hole. Sasuke moaned as he sucked.

Itachi was finding it hard enough to remove his pants with one hand, but with Sasuke distracting him with blinding pleasure, he was finding multitasking to be extremely difficult. He grunted as he finally got them off. He then started searching for that bundle of nerves that would bring the younger over the edge, as he knotted his fingers in the other’s hair.

Sasuke groaned as he tried to bury Itachi’s dick in his throat. The movement inside him was making him more and more hot, and he was losing concentration. The other raven countered this by thrusting his hips. As he did this, his fingers met with Sasuke’s prostate.

“Mmmf!” Sasuke cried out around his brother’s cock. His mouth tightened as he gripped Itachi’s thighs, throwing him over the edge.

“Sasuke… w-wait!” Itachi grunted out, as he pushed his Otouto’s lips off from around his cock, stopping his orgasm. Sasuke cried out as he was pushed away, seeing as Itachi’s fingers didn’t stop moving against that spot. He threw his head back and leaned on his hands.

“Gomenasai!” the small raven cried out in apology. Itachi figured this was enough and helped Sasuke down on his back, removing his fingers. He pressed the tip of his dick against his brother’s hot, tight hole. He looked into Sasuke’s glassy, lust-filled eyes for permission. The smaller boy absentmindedly nodded.

Itachi’s breath hitched as his member was engulfed slowly by Sasuke’s tight hole. He looked at his brother whose face was contorted in pain and lust. He looked so sexy, his eyes shut tight like that. The younger was trying not to cry out in pain, so he bit his lip to distract himself. Itachi leaned over and placed a warm kiss on his lips, as if to say “whenever you’re ready”. Sasuke waited to become used to the feeling, then relaxed himself. He nodded.

At first Itachi went slow, then he started to slowly pick up the pace. Sasuke continued to grunt in pain, then moan in pleasure. He wasn’t sure if it was just because he was so turned on by the situation, or if it just started to feel good. He started to emit sighs mixed with moans, as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, knotting his fingers through his hair. Itachi grunted out as he was full of blinding pleasure, and went to his job of finding Sasuke’s special spot again.

“Itachi!” Sasuke cried out as Itachi sped up significantly, pushing in just as quickly as he pulled out. It created a loud slapping sound, and Sasuke could feel his brother’s balls hitting his ass. He cried out again and again, but not nearly as loud as when the elder finally found that bundle of nerves again that sent the small raven over the edge.

“Oh! Harder! Fu—“ Sasuke struggled to get his words out and he moaned, beginning to moves his hips in synch with his brother’s thrusts. “F- Fuck me….” He dug his nails into Itachi’s back, turning his brother on severely.

Itachi grunted with every thrust, and even more so after Sasuke started scratching him up. The words and sounds that were coming out of his little brother were so enticing, he wanted to cum right there. But he wanted it to be perfect, last longer, so he practiced his stamina and held it inside as he reached down to grip Sasuke’s member.

Itachi’s fingers wrapped around his dick, and the younger raven was filled with so much pleasure he didn’t know which way was up. Between his brother’s dick pressing against his spot, and his cock also being jerked off, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it. He was nearing ecstasy.

As sweat started to glisten on their bodies, the siblings’ grunting and moaning steadily got louder. Sasuke was moving his hips in sync like a hungry slut, and Itachi was giving it to him like one. But their aura was nothing less than loving.

“Ita-… I’m gonna…” Sasuke half-yelled as his body reached ecstasy. Itachi pressed his lips against his brother’s and moaned into his mouth as Sasuke’s seed was spilt all over his chest. His hole started to contract and get tighter, squeezing the other’s dick over the edge, his seed spilling inside of Sasuke.

Itachi half-collapsed on top of his younger brother, panting. He felt Sasuke panting under him, and he smiled, rolling off of him. He locked his onyx eyes with Sasuke’s similar ones. Sasuke smiled.

“I love you, Aniki…” he panted out. He couldn’t believe this actually happened.

“I love you as well.” Itachi replied after catching his breath. “Otouto.” He poked his little brother on the forehead as he always did. Sasuke giggled. Itachi grinned as well. He was glad this didn’t have to go on…. unrequited.


End file.
